


3, 2, 1...

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Beboptober, Character Study, Drabble, Found Family, Fun, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Let's jam!The Bebop crew lies in wait before springing a trap on a bounty.
Relationships: Jet Black & Ed & Ein & Spike Spiegel & Faye Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	3, 2, 1...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

“Why doesn’t Spike ever have to be bait?” Faye asked through the Swordfish’s comms system just as Spike was lighting a cigarette. He could see her from where he had tucked himself away behind an asteroid, idling in open space in the Red Tail, which she had grudgingly allowed Ed to cosmetically damage in support of her role in the plan.

“Spike doesn’t look enough like bait,” Jet’s voice responded. He was tucked away, too, out of Spike’s sight somewhere with the Hammer Head. “We’ve got to give off more of a ‘helpless damsel’ vibe if we want to catch these guys.”

“I’ll show you helpless,” Faye muttered. The corner of Spike’s mouth twitched up in a grin.

“Just stay focused,” Jet said. "This crew’s got moves, so we’re all going to have to work together to round them up. You, too, Ed. I need you to be ready to scramble their nav systems as soon as they’re in range.”

“Scramble scramble scrambled eggs!” chirped Ed’s voice by way of confirmation, and Ein yipped a short bark as if to punctuate it from where the two of them sat ready aboard the Bebop.

“Here they come,” Faye warned. Spike stubbed out his cigarette with a yawn, rolling his neck and his shoulders. “If you morons let them take a single scrap off my craft it’s coming out of your share of the bounty,” she continued. Spike sat forward and gripped the throttle handlebars, revving some fuel through his engines and some adrenaline through his veins.

“Ready, Spike?” Jet called.

“Ready, Jet,” Spike confirmed, allowing himself a wolfish smile. “Come on, let’s really ruin their night.”


End file.
